


July 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One villain turned to Amos eating lunch with his daughter.





	July 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

One villain turned to Amos eating lunch with his daughter and smiled before she ran into a Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
